


Narration: Sounds From Afternoon Go Games

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narration of Sounds From Afternoon Go Games by Tarigwaemir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narration: Sounds From Afternoon Go Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sounds from Afternoon Go Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194294) by [tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir). 



_Sounds From Afternoon Go Games_ by [](http://tarigwaemir.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarigwaemir**](http://tarigwaemir.livejournal.com/) ([8.46MB](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/aiwritingfic-sounds.mp3)). Link to fic [here](http://trois-royaumes.com/infinity/writing/sounds.html).  
 **Narration Notes:** I'd originally hoped to do a much more ambitious effects-laden recording. Somehow, things sort of ran away from me, and so I recorded this in one marathon session. I must thank [](http://ontogenesis.livejournal.com/profile)[**ontogenesis**](http://ontogenesis.livejournal.com/) for lending me real shell go stones for the sound effects--nothing beats the sound generated by the real thing. I had a problem with scene shifts, but I figured out playing a small tone would signify the scene changes clearly.

I found switching between voices the most difficult of all, and I'm sure people can't tell between Akira, Hikaru, Ishikawa, and Ashiwara, because all of them sound alike in this narration. *facepalms* Character voices are my biggest problem. I won't go back and re-record this for the voices, though, because my throat hurts doing character voices. This will probably be what holds me back in this industry, more than anything else--the inability to do a variety of voices.

Finally, the sound levels are uneven, especially changes in background static noises. I'm sorry--I'm not a very good sound engineer. Given time and some experimentation I might be able to figure out how to smooth the transitional noises as I cut back and forth between audio tracks, mixing them. Right now? Er, I need more work with this software.


End file.
